


It Was Weird - DNF

by Origani



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Edging, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origani/pseuds/Origani
Summary: "He was eye level with me, our noses almost touching from how close we were. I could feel his warm breath fanning my face, which only added to the nerves pooling in my stomach; nerves, that’s what I was calling it.Nerves was what was making my heart race so unbelievably fast. Nerves was what was causing my head to feel like it was spinning. Nerves was the cause of the blood pooling down south."-Another 'ahh they finally all meet up fic'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 273





	It Was Weird - DNF

Yeah, it was weird having them here.

“So, are we all going to cuddle?”  Sapnap joked, jumping into the bed excitedly. I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. I didn’t really think this part through. “Just kidding, I only want George’s cuddles.”

“Shut up,” George pushed him off with a laugh, getting in bed beside  Sapnap , “I’m not sleeping in the middle—Dream, I want the right side.” 

“Oh, come on.” I complained. 

“I get too hot.” George shrugged and I groaned, switching spots with him. The sleeping arrangement was  Sapnap on the left, then me, and then George. All together like three peas in a pod. I pulled the blankets up and tried to get as comfortable as one could with them smushing me; I hated sleeping in the middle. 

“Can we watch a movie tomorrow night?” Sapnap whispered into the night.

“Literally, shut the fuck up,” George whispered back, making me wheeze. Although I was sweating profusely due to the body heat, I was happy—happily sandwiched between my best friends, at least.

“I’m sorry you guys, I’m dying. I have to get naked.” I mumbled, my forehead starting to bead with sweat in the Florida heat. 

“Keep your goddamn pants on.”  Sapnap replied, rolling away from me. George was already asleep. I sat up slightly, pulling my hoodie off and tossing it off the bed and back under the covers. 

I hated when nights like these came—when I couldn’t fall asleep. I think I was  too wound up from having them both here at the same time, finally. I had my best friends together for once, and I didn’t want to waste a second of it sleeping. But at the same time, I also wanted nothing more than to fall asleep so that the next day would come quickly. I stared at my ceiling intently, trying to find a pattern in the familiar plaster. 

“Hmm,” George hummed in his sleep, rolling over to face me. I flinched away from him, backing up into  Sapnap ; he had a sweaty back, so I scooted back forwards. George looked a lot different in person. I mean, the camera just doesn’t capture what he really looks like. His face is a lot sharper, and more angular, than the cameras show. 

“Are you awake?” I whispered as quietly as I could. No answer. I guess he was just readjusting in his sleep. George moved again and I flinched a second time; this time, though, George rolled on top of me with his arm and face resting on my bare chest, and his leg slung over mine. We were literally cuddling with one another. I felt my face heat up lightly at the position. 

I also didn’t expect George to have such a nice body. I like his arms feel wrapped around me when we hugged. I especially like the way that his leg feels entangled with mine. It was weird, because I felt this way about him before, but we always just joked about it. But  _ now? _ Now that he was here, with me? I wasn’t sure what to do. 

He moved again, and curling up even closer to my body. My face was warm and my heart was racing. I gently placed my hand on his head and closed my eyes. I didn’t want to feel this way, but I really couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t help but like George.

\---

“They were  _ totally  _ cuddling!”  Sapnap roared. I felt my face heat up, but I laughed it off. I was glad I’d set them up in the living room instead of in my bedroom. "I was going to take a picture but I shifted the bed too much and they woke up and Dream threw George across the room—it was  _ hilarious. _ ” I felt terrible. I didn’t want George to be embarrassed, and I didn’t want to, well, get caught. So, yeah, I tossed him away from me. 

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying.” I heard George mumbled in the background of  Sapnap’s mic.  Sapnap just laughed and I continued to jump around randomly while my thoughts ran rampant. After George  _ cuddled _ me, I slept nice. It was great. I didn’t have any trouble whatsoever. But we woke up and I freaked out and now he wasn’t talking to me. 

The door creaked open, George walking in. I summoned him by thinking about him. I’m too powerful.

“Hey,” He whispered, pointing to my headset. I muted and smiled. “Why are you so quiet?”

“I’m tired, didn’t get much sleep last night.” I admitted, watching as he climbed into bed nonchalantly. 

“Sorry,”

“No, not, uh—not because of that.” I scratched the back of my head and felt my face heating up again. “I was just in my head.”

“Oh?” George cocked his head to the side, staring at his phone absentmindedly. I could tell he wasn’t paying attention to whatever it was he was looking at. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just things.”

“You’re so secretive, Dream.” George smirked, looking up over his phone. “I like that.” I swallowed thickly and licked my lips. 

“Dream? Hey—where'd you go?” I flinched at my name being shouted over the VC by Quackity.

“Sorry, um, I was talking with George.” I stammered, looking over at him confusedly. 

“Now that you’ve got your plaything in person, you’re just  gonna ignore the rest of us?”  Quackity teased, pulling a sad face. I laughed, trying to shaking the uneasy feeling in my chest. I wasn’t sure what George meant by what he said, but it made my heart race and my head spin. “What? You’re not  gonna deny he’s your plaything?” Everyone erupted into laughter.

“I’m not his plaything.” George said from right beside me, leaning in terribly close. His mouth was near my mic and I held my breath. 

“That’s something a plaything would say.”  Sapnap joked.

“You guys, leave them alone. George says he’s not a plaything.” Karl interrupted. “Besides, we know that Dream’s the plaything.” The VC was filled with laughter again and I shook my head.

“Alright, you guys are so annoying.” I pushed George away from me and left the game.

“Awww, come on! We’re just messing with you.” Karl giggled. 

“I was  gonna leave anyways. So is  Sapnap . We’re watching a movie in a bit.” I replied. “And I know you guys are just jealous that I’m getting all of their love and you guys aren’t—so it’s a win in my book. Talk to you guys later.” I ended the call and slipped off my headset, nervously spinning to face George. He was laying on the bed and scrolling on his phone again.

“You weren’t even on for that long.” George pointed out. “If I knew you weren’t going to be on that long, I would’ve fought you for your PC.” 

“Yeah?  _ You _ would’ve fought me?” I scoffed, resting my feet on my desk. “You’re being weird, you know that?”

“How am I being weird?”

“I don’t know. You just are.” I mumbled, my cheeks warming up. “Besides, I’m not sharing my PC.”

“Why not?” George looked over at me daringly. 

“Because it’s mine.”

“So? I couldn’t bring a whole PC over the airlines, Dream.” George retorted. “ _ Besides _ , sharing is caring.” I rolled my eyes, getting up from the chair and going towards the door. I heard George come up behind me. He grabbed my wrist, spinning me around and pinning me to the wall easily. 

My heart jumped up into my throat and I felt every ounce of blood drain from my body, though my face continued to heat up. 

“What are you—George!” I yelped, shocked that he even managed to do this. He was so much shorter than me, yet he was able to get me pushed against the wall with ease. 

He was eye level with me, our noses almost touching from how close we were. I could feel his warm breath fanning my face, which only added to the nerves pooling in my stomach;  _ nerves _ , that’s what I was calling it. 

Nerves was what was making my heart race so unbelievably fast. Nerves was what was causing my head to feel like it was spinning. Nerves was the cause of the blood pooling down south. 

“You’ve been an arsehole to me all morning, and I want to know why.” What the fuck? In the past, anytime George got mad at me he just hung up the phone. Is this what I was going to get anytime he was angry? 

“I-I-” I was at a loss for words. I pushed him off of me turning away from him to hide my blushing face. What was I supposed to do? I opened the door and walked out. George scoffed and followed me. I walked into the kitchen, taking note that  Sapnap was still on call, and grabbing some popcorn to put in the microwave.

“So, you’re mad at me?” George mumbled quietly, trying to not get noticed by  Sapnap . I put the bag in the microwave and hit start, turning to face him. 

“No, I’m not mad, George.” I laughed lightly, rubbing my face exasperatedly. “I haven’t been an asshole, to you either—you're the one who’s been all weird to me.”

“You literally threw me out of bed this morning and then didn’t talk to me until I came in.” George replied dully. 

“I—okay. I threw you because we were cuddling, George.” I mumbled, my face turning red for the millionth time today; what was it with George and his ability to make me blush? I sighed. “And I was waiting for you to talk to me, so, yeah. Sorry.” I grabbed a bowl and set it on the counter. 

“So?”

“So, what?”

“ _ So,  _ who cares if we were cuddling?” George replied. “We always say we’re going to cuddle, so what’s the big deal?”

“The big de—the big deal is that we were actually cuddling. And I was half-naked.” The microwave beeped. I emptied the bag into the bowl and sighed. “I didn’t want you to get embarrassed, and I definitely didn’t want  Sapnap to have that memento saved in his phone. Call me selfish, but that’s for me only.” I scoffed.

“Oh, yeah?” I looked up at him, feeling the blush deepen. He got closer behind me—closer and closer until I felt his body pressing against my back. I held my breath. What was he doing to me? “Call  _ me _ selfish, but I wanted it for me only, too.” 

He placed his hands on my waist gently and I let out a shaky breath. His fingers were cold as they trailed under the hem of my shirt, dancing along the waistband of my sweats and boxers. There was a fine line between teasing and pure bliss—and George was dancing on that line beautifully. 

One of his fingers slipped under my sweats, tracing my erection through my boxers. My head was buzzing—and I swear that I could hear the colors that began to dot my vision.

“Hey! Guys, I’ve got the movie queued up!”  Sapnap shouted from the living room. George pulled away from me and I let out a heavy breath. My heart was racing. 

“I’ve got the popcorn.” George said in a sing-song voice, grabbing the bowl and leaving me in the kitchen. I pulled my t-shirt down to cover the noticeable boner, and joined them in the living room. 

“Dream sits in the middle—I want cuddles like George got.”  Sapnap joked. I shook my head, sitting between them and pulling a pillow onto my lap. “You hiding a boner or something?”

“If I’m holding the popcorn bowl on my lap—” I grabbed the bowl from George, avoiding his eyes, “then I’m  gonna have a pillow on my lap.” I lied, trying to hide my boner. 

It was embarrassing at how little it took for me to get turned on; was I that touched starved? The answer was yes. I’m a Minecraft streamer. I’m not necessarily drowning in sex. 

“Whatever.”  Sapnap grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned to the screen. “Me and George picked this earlier—” He continued to explain the synopsis of the movie, but I wasn’t paying attention. I couldn’t. George was staring at me; I could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my face, and it was distracting.

I didn’t even know that George liked me this way. Sure, we joked about it, but actually acting on our jokes was completely different. I should know—I'd had a crush on him for a while now. I turned to look at him, still hearing  Sapnap drone on in the background. 

“Open your mouth.” George ordered. My stomach lurched, but I found myself doing what he said. There was something about the way he said it—the timber of his voice that just welled something inside of me. He got close—terrifyingly close, especially with Sapnap right beside me. George smiled—that stupid smile—before popping a piece of popcorn between my lips.

“Come on, you guys—can you not do that flirty shit in front of me?”  Sapnap groaned. 

“I—we weren’t—” I stammered, chewing the popcorn as my cheeks got warm. George laughed. 

“Maybe if you wouldn’t give the whole plot away, then there’d be interest in the movie.” He joked, tossing popcorn over at Sapnap.

“Listen, I’m not here for feral Gogy. Be nice or I’m sleeping on the couch.” Sapnap threatened.

“Oh my God, just hit play!” George laughed.  Sapnap hit play, crossing his arms and angling away from us dramatically. The movie was dumb—and it was long. My erection had faded to a semi by the time it was over, thankfully, and I was able to walk without pain from friction. 

“I’ll go make the bed.” I said, jumping up off the couch.

“Only for two—I'm sleeping out here tonight. George is a little bitch, and I’m not having any of that.”  Sapnap grumbled, pulling a blanket up to the couch. I swallowed thickly. 

“A-are you sure?” My voice was high. I wasn’t nervous to share a bed with George. We shared a bed last night.

“I’m sure. Until he’s nice to me, I’m sleeping on the couch.”  Sapnap replied, laying down on the cushions. “Anything to say to me, Gogy?”

“No.” George replied, smiling at him kindly. “I might apologize tomorrow if you’re not annoying, though.”

“Feral.”  Sapnap mumbled, rolling over and facing away from us. “Hit the lights on your way out. And don’t stay up too late talking—I don’t  wanna risk hearing you two flirt all night long.” 

Normally—I would say something suggestive to lighten the mood and make myself feel better, but with my half-hard cock throbbing in my sweats and my heart racing anytime George looked my way, it was impossible.

“Goodnight, Sapnap.” I whispered, hitting the light switch. George was behind me, following me into the bedroom. Just the two of us. Alone. “Should we leave the door open? In case he needs us?”

“He’s not a child, Dream, and Patches likes to sleep with him anyways.” George said from the bed, crawling under the blankets. I nodded, shutting the door. 

I walked over to the bed, climbing under the blankets and turning my back towards George. I didn’t want to see him—I couldn’t. Not without the risk of losing all my self-control. Not without the risk of letting all my inhibitions loose. 

“You’re a lot different in person, you know?” George mumbled from behind me. I wanted to roll over and confront him about everything. 

“How so?”

“I would’ve thought that if I’d tried half of what I did today, that you would’ve either turned me away or flipped it around.” George replied. My hair was standing on edge; how could he talk so nonchalantly? “You remember making fun of me for being a bottom? I have a theory that you’re a bottom, now.” George laughed lightly, as not to disturb Sapnap.

“I’m not a bottom.” I scoffed. I felt the bed shift. 

“Oh, really?” His voice did the thing again—where it dropped and made my stomach flip. I felt his arm reach around my body and trail gently up my arm. “You were acting like it earlier.”

“N-no, I wasn’t. You just caught me off guard.” I whispered. George hummed a response, dropping his hand to the front of my sweats. 

“Roll over.” George told me. I didn’t want to—he'd be able to see me, and the red face I was hiding from him. But the way he spoke sounded so sweet. “Dream,” My ears listened so keenly to his voice, hanging on every word, “roll over.” I turned my body to face him, our faces inches apart; I avoided looking into his eyes, but I knew that he was looking at my face intently. 

“What?” I mumbled, growing embarrassed. Why was he doing this? What did he get out of making me feel this way? 

George leaned closer to me, his hand cradling my jaw with his hand. With his thumb, he tilted my head up to make our eyes meet. His breath felt hot against my face, fanning across my lips and cheeks. It was dizzying. 

The gap between us became less and less until our lips were against each other. The soft kiss melted into one of heat and lust. And because I was so unbelievably turned on, I couldn’t help but roll atop his shorter body.

“You’re eager.” George breathily laughed in between our kisses, as it turned into making out.

“Shut up,” I said against his lips, moving my hips against his. He felt so good. His hands were holding me and mine were holding his face—his pretty little face. How could someone so pretty be so  _ demanding? _

His thigh was right between my legs, which gave the perfect amount of friction. Every movement I made was bliss and so I kept going—kissing George’s cherry red lips while  _ riding _ his thigh. And although I hated to say it, because it had been so very long since I had any form of sexual interaction, I was close. 

I could feel my orgasm riding up on me. George separated our lips, looking into my eyes with a smirk. The feeling of almost  cumming was still there—heavy on my chest and on my dick. He pushed me off of his leg and tugged at my sweats.

“Take them off.” He demanded. I quickly pulled them off, fidgeting against the bed to get a bit of friction. “Were you about to cum? Just from that?” I felt my face go scarlet.

“ Wh -what?” I scoffed, shaking my head. George trailed his cold fingers down my bare thighs and towards my raging erection, placing a hand  softly against it. A whimper escaped my lips and I couldn’t help but rub against him for more friction.

“God, look at you. Grinding against  _ anything. _ You must be desperate for release, hmm?” George palmed me slowly, causing a gasp of surprise to fall from my mouth. 

“G-George, please, I don’t like teasing.” I whined. I couldn’t look at him—I was mortified. 

“Oh, you don’t like teasing?” George pulled away from me. “Maybe I should leave you like this then? You can just tend to yourself in the morning.” 

“N-no!” I kept my voice as quiet as I could, but the thought of being left like this was awful. “I’ll—you can tease me, I guess.” He smirked.

“I’m done teasing.” George replied. “Now, I just want one thing from you.” 

“Okay, what?” 

“I want you to beg.” What was this? This wasn’t the George I knew—it was like some primal sex-god had taken us over and I’d gotten the subby end of the stick. 

He must’ve got frustrated with the way I was staring at him blankly, because within seconds George was covering himself up with the blankets and rolling over for bed. My eyes went wide and I pawed at his arm gently. 

“Um, please?” I whispered. I’d never begged. I didn’t know how to beg, at least not in the way he wanted me to. George stayed still and I felt a whine building in my throat. “George, please can you touch me?” 

He rolled over, facing me and looking up through his eyelashes. He was so pretty. 

“That’s a good start, Dreamy." George replied in a hoarse whisper. He reached out, tracing the outline of my erection through my boxers. My hips bucked of their own volition, earning a quiet laugh from George. “Take them off.” 

I’d never moved so fast. My pre-cum soaked boxers were across the room in no time, leaving little to the imagination. 

“You’re so turned on, Dream. All because of me?” George teased. I felt the inescapable blush creeping back up my body. His breath was fanning across my cock, making my vision blur with anticipation; I knew what I needed, though I wasn’t sure if I could last. 

“Please, George.” I whined, desperate for anything. I  _ needed  _ him to touch me. 

George looked up at me, dangerously so, as he licked a long stripe up the base of my cock. I bit my lip trying to keep from letting out any noises; if I was this  weak at such a tiny touch, what was I going to do when he took me fully? 

“You’d better stay quiet so we don’t get caught.” George reminded, as if reading my thoughts. “He’d probably tell everyone.” I nodded quietly, watching as George put the tip in between his lips. 

It was a sight. George’s cherry red lips—all swollen from our kissing—pressed against my throbbing cock. I could’ve cum at the sight alone. His tongue dance around the underside of my shaft before taking as much of my length as he could. 

My eyes fluttered shut and my mouth stuttered open, a gasp of pleasure managing to escape my lips. 

“George,” I whispered, throwing one of my hands up to my mouth. I felt like such a weak-willed slut, crying at a simple blowjob. But it was incredible. 

I could feel myself getting close again, my chest heaving as my orgasm rode up on me. George pulled away and wiped his mouth, leaving me edged and wanting to cry again. 

“Why? George?” I was a sweaty and desperate mess. 

“You were about to cum, and you didn’t beg.” He stated as if I were stupid. I was breathing heavily—my near orgasm left a haze coating my brain. “You know, you really just don’t get the rules. I think we should continue this tomorrow.” 

“George,” I grumbled warningly. 

“Goodnight, Dream.” George pulled the blankets back up over him, leaving me sitting on the bed. Was he serious? I pawed at him like I had before. 

“George, seriously, roll back over.” I whispered, my head spinning. Was he going to seriously leave me like this? “George, please?” 

He was actually leaving me with blue balls. I knew that I just had to beg, but orgasming isn't something that I can control; I can’t just ask to cum. What if he were to say no? I can’t hold it back. 

“George, please touch me. I need you.” I tried again. I could see him shift a bit, but still nothing. “Oh my God, please, I need to cum! Please make me cum, please, George.” I was frantic. He sat up, sighing.

“Was that so hard, Dream?” George asked, grinning. “You always act so mean and tough, but you’re really just a weak-willed bottom, hmm?” 

George pressed a kiss against my lips, grabbing ahold of my dick. I moaned against him, my eyes clenching as he pumped my length with his soft hand. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and I was thrusting against his palm like it was the only thing on my mind; and truly, it was. 

Right now, my head was filled with an all-consuming desire for sex. I needed to be touched. And George was touching me. And it was hot. 

“Fuck — nngh ,” It was terribly hard to stay quiet, but my moans were breathy and barely above a whisper, “George—please can I cum, please?”

“I don’t know, that didn’t sound like you really want it.” George replied, slowly his motions. I thrusted against him frantically, panting heavily. 

“George, please!” I mewled. “Please, I need to cum—nngh! Please let me cum, please—please, can I?" 

“Okay, cum for me.” He covered my mouth with his free hand, muffling the lewd noises that spilled from my lips as my long-edged orgasm erupted. 

It was like fire, spilling from my shaft and pouring from my stomach. In all honesty,  it kind of hurt. Regardless of the pain and pleasure, the only thing I could really focus on was George; he was looking at me with such intensity I thought I would get hard all over again.

“Ahh, George.” I whined against his palm, letting him finish jerking me off as I came down from my high. He pulled his hand back to his mouth, licking it clean and sighing. 

“That was hot,” He laughed, pushing me back to lay down on the bed, “do you want to talk in the morning, or?”

“Yeah,” I nodded feebly. I don’t think I could talk much right now, even if I wanted to. George nodded. “ Wh -what about you? Um, do you want me to—”

“I'm a giver, Dream, I  _ really _ like to give.” George admitted, a blush of his own creeping up on his face. 

“So, you finished already?” I asked, looking down at his pants. He punched my arm gently and I bit back a smile.

“I mean the way you kept whining was really hot—don't look at me like that.” George scoffed. “You can return the favor later.” Later? He wanted to do this again?

“Okay, sounds good.” I mumbled. “Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Dream.”


End file.
